The synthesis of several natural products with important physiological properties or unique structures will be studied, including 11-hydroxycephalotaxine, drupacine, zierone, and steganangin. New techniques involving organometallic intermediates or electrochemistry are being worked out, with eventual goals of applying the new methods to the above syntheses.